


UNDERTALE - Diamonds

by MinecraftFan11



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk, Flavor Text Narrator Chara, Flowey Redemption, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gen, POV Alternating, Pacifist Frisk, Post-Canon, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Soft Chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinecraftFan11/pseuds/MinecraftFan11
Summary: A mysterious girl with a necklace of a yellow diamond asks for the help of Frisk and her friends for help to defeat a villian...But for that,the group have to go to a Alternate World.





	1. The Beggining

"One day,we may have an adventure. Our first one.  
This adventure have its happy,sad,dramatic and joyful moments.  
And then,it ends.  
When it ends,you feel you can rest and feel the peace on your soul for a long time.

But then,a second adventure arrives with time...  
...And more things open beyond your eyes."

\---------

[Third-Person POV]

It has been one year and half since Frisk adventured into Mount Ebbot,made friends with all the monsters and made a great paper on their freedom,but without the need of her death. She and her friends began to live on a house on the city of Cave Junction,hometown of Frisk. Also,Frisk took Chara,her best guide,on the necklace Chara had when she was alive,and now is in possesion of Frisk,and Flowey,whom Frisk learned about the real identity,on a pot,despite Flowey's protests.

The next days were pacific,and fun,and there wans't so much problems about the Monsters trying to rejoint with humanity.

But one day...another adventure would be awaiting for her. A new one,that wouldn't even happen inside a mountain,but in another plane.

 

...

But,like in the previous adventure,she would need to be brave,and DETERMINED.

\---------

[Frisk's POV]

Yaaaaaawn...what a weird dream I had...I think it had a black-and-yellow haired girl or something...

Oh,I'm sorry. I didn't greet you yet. Greetings! I am Frisk. Frisk Hildred Aleah Dreemur.

I am the human responsible for freeing the Monster-kind with the guidance of Chara,my best guide,and the little aid of Asr-I mean,uh,Flowey. I guard Chara on the Heart Locket,which I can use to communicate with her. I don't know yet if other humans or monsters can use it,but someday,I would like to test. I took Flowey on a flower pot,because I feel on him a chance of his redemption. When I woke up in my bedroom,my first action was to pick up the Heart Locket and wrap it around my neck. It glowed as a ghost that looked like me and only I could see,appeared on my side,with a red color. It was Chara!

"Good morning,Chara!",I greeted out to her. "Greetings,Frisk.",she kindly replied.

I jumped out of my bed and picked up the slice of pie my mother gave me. Yeah,my adoptive mother,Toriel! She is the best.

"Aaaaargh...",a special someone was angrily yawning as he was waking up. Its Flowey,my greatest enemy on the Underground,that on the end,became a greatest ally.

"Hello Flowey!",I greeted for him.

"...Hi,idiot...",Flowey said to me. How rude! But still...I believe the kindness emotion is hidden inside him. "Well,I'll greet my friends and adoptive parents downstair and play a little. See you later,Wey!",I said in a friendly way as I went to the stairs...thinking it would be a super-duper normal day.

\---------

[Flowey's POV]

I still can't believe that IDIOT still have faith on me,a soulless being...I just can't!!

But one thing is surely bothering my thoughs...why did she greet Chara out of the blank? She's going crazy?...

Or maybe...Chara is between us?...

...Hmpth,maybe the idiot of Frisk can give me the answers once she return. Or maybe not. I hope she can. Oh wait,why is she bringing me along for the outside?!

\---------

[Chara's POV]

I watched as Frisk greeted her family and friends from the collar and returned to pick Flowey to go outside. Well,I followed Frisk trough the beggining of her new life. Frisk was adopted by Toriel and Asgore,which helped the two on rebond again,to my happiness. I really missed the times where my old adoptive mother and father were together,and now I can at least see them like this again. 

Sans and Papyrus...well,they finalled fulfilled their wishes on the Surface,but the brothers remain the same,bringing the bright humor and joy on Frisk's life. Same for Undyne and Alphys,who became Frisk's greatest friends.

...I still remember when she was a newer on the Underground...I felt angry towards her on those times,but I kind of miss those times.

\---------

[Frisk's POV]

When I got outside,I pulled out my very amazing Ukulele,and began to play and hum a song. A smile was around my face as I created my song. Chara also looked pleased with my music,but Flowey looked confused,in his flower pot.

"Hmm,hmm,hmm...Hmm,hmm,hmm...Hmm,hmm,hmm,Hm Hmmm,hmmm,hmmm...Hmm,hmm,hmm...Hmm,hmm,hmm...Hmm,hmm,hmm,Hm Hmmm,hmmm,hmmm... Hmhmhmmm hm hm hm hm hm hm hmmm hmmm hmhmhmmmmmm...Hmmm Hm-"

...Wait...someone is on the distance?

W-why I seem to recognize her from my dream?

Well,before I describe what happened between me and that girl,I'll describe how she looks like. Her hair was black with yellow lines,and she had a white skin. Her jumper of forest green and orange color had two stripes:a upper one,both on the arms and torso,and a lower one,just on the torse. She also wore jeans,slippers and glasses. I never saw her eye color before...but the detail that surprised me,is the necklace...with a yellow diamond...what that meant?

"Oh gee...Oh gee! SHE IS HURT! I must help her!!",I screamed as I dropped my Ukulele. "You idiot! What if its a trap?!",Flowey suggested,but I could barely listen,because my running abilities were great...heh,you can guess the stuff I had to get trough. When I got near the girl,I noticed two things. First,is that she looked alot older than me,around 16 years. Second,her glasses were broken and she had alot more cuts than what she had.

Before I could try to talk to her,she fainted.

"Oh god,she NEEDS rest! I'll bring her to mum!",I said as I picked her up and ran the fastest I could. I also picked Flowey and my Ukulele. I hope this girl can survive those injuries...they seem pretty nasty...

\---------

[Flowey's POV]

Ugh...why this idiot NEVER listen to me?! She always thinks everyone is nice! Hmpth...I hope this older teenager can't be a problem. If Frisk get in trouble because of that...well,I hope she never says I didn't warn her.


	2. Katy Campbell

[Toriel's POV]

...Oh my goodness!

Why my child returned with a fataly hurt tennager?!

"Mom,I found this teen on the outside! She is hurt!! We must help her!",Frisk spoke to me. I,of course,accepted help her on the healing of the poor one. How did she get hurt on this way? I never knew...thankfully,she never had any kind of poison,which aided me on my magic.

I wonder the reason why I feel a ticklish sensation approaching from her necklace.

\---------

[Sans' POV]

huh...weird. how did this girl frisk found out managed to survive those scars? welp,she looks like she never had a good time.

well...i'll talk with this girl when she recover up from her scars.

and those necklace of hers...its weird.

\---------

[Papyrus' POV]

OH MY GOODNESS!! ANOTHER HUMAN!! BUT...WHY IS SHE FULL OF RED ON HER BODY?

AND THIS COOL COLORED STONE...IT FEELS FUNNY TOUCH IT.

\---------

[Undyne's POV]

Hmmm...this human the punk found out is weird. I know,not all humans are bad! But still...she doens't feel like she belongs to our world.

And this magical necklace...It shines alot...

\---------

[Alphys' POV]

W-well,I don't think I should j-judge this new human...b-but still,I don't feel she is someone from o-our world...and neither the forces of t-this curious necklace of hers.

\---------

[Asgore's POV]

A human...what happened to her?

No matter what happened to her,I hope she can have the strenght to survive.

This hope,I can feel it. I don't know what kind of hope,but maybe it comes from the diamond...

\---------

[Frisk's POV]

She's opening her eyes...gee,is she waking up? ...Yes! She is waking up!! Goat Momma is the best healer! Well,the teen girl looked at me,Flowey,and my friends and adoptive parents. She looked very,very confused,and unaware.

"...Uh?...w-what is happening? Where is Alexia?",the Teen Girl said. Alexia? Who is Alexia? Questions and more questions about the origin of this teen rised on my head. And probably on the head of my buddies and goat mom and dad too.

"Well,we mean well,so...heh...don't worry!",I spoke to her,trying to make sure for her to see us as good guys. Well,Flowey was learning to be good,and very slowly,but anyway...The teenager girl got up,and checked her yellow diamond necklace. It didn't have cracks...thankfully for her? I guess. She was ready to speak.

...

 

What she was about to say?

 

...

 

"...All that matters for you all now is that I am Katy Campbell,and that I need your help."


	3. The Recovering Week

[Chara's POV]

I saw that this teenager..."human" (Heheh),Katy Campbell,would need to recover in the time of seven days,or a week. Frisk took of the chance to explain more about her friends and family,her hometown,Cave Junction,and the "My Story of Mount Ebbot",which was about how she freed monster-kind with my guidance and...his help. Well...in the day of the Story of Mount Ebbot,I really began to think Katy was creepy.

Katy already scared me off in the first days. No,I never saw malice on her eyes,acts or speech,but her interest on monster-kind made me surprised. I was for a long time one of the very few modern people to have extensive knowedgle of the race of Monsters. But no,that is not what it made me even more scared of her...

"So,Katy,what is the first thing of the stuff you said we had to know? You said on the firstest day that the important was your name,so I want to know what you can sense.",Frisk said,clutching the pot that holded Flowey inside.

"...I can actually sense ghosts and forces of SOULs,and discover a indentity the person had in the past,if I focus deeply on their eyes...",Katy said. ...Oh no...she didn't mean that- "And I am aware a ghost of someone you lie that is your imaginary friend is here. "Chara"."

...Holy,crap. She actually knows about me.

I wans't the only one surprised. Frisk and Flowey gasped as well.

"B-but,I though only I could see Chara! I mean,we both share the same SOUL!",Frisk said in deep shock,and she was right. Just for some days ago,I though only I and Frisk could connect to each other. But no...Katy can sense paranormal forces...and can sense me. But...wait...she can indentify indentities inside SOULs by staring into the eyes of someone...

...She'll manage to recognize Flowey with time?...

"Chara?...I-is...here with us?...",Flowey asked on a trembled voice,that slightly distorted in the first words. Distorted to someone I knew and loved,and though that was very gone forever... Katy answered the question of the golden flower with a nod of her head. I was in there with them,not knowing about what to do and what would Frisk's friends and new family think about a ghost living beside them...

"Yes,but lets not tell it to them,now...",Katy said,obviously reffering to the friends and adoptive parents of Frisk. The others don't need to know that I'm very there with them for now... But eventually they'll need. And I hope they can take it easy...

\---------

[Frisk's POV]

Woah,I never knew she could recognize ghosts inside an area! I mean,I know now,but still... maybe the hour to see if the necklace works on everyone of my friends will come sooner than what I believe...

\---------

[Flowey's POV]

C-chara?! WITH US?! I just can't believe on it...I missed her so much,and...ugh,I can't feel happiness,but I confess I feel warm on discovering this new.

I'll confess,I still don't trust this idiot teenageer with black hair,but she is probably telling the truth...probably...


	4. Attack of the Purple Diamond's Slaves

[Third-Person POV]

The last day of the recovery week of Katy was on its afternoon period,and Frisk though the rest of the day would flow normally. But no. The first attack attempt of the arch-nemesis of Katy would happen. A group of seven black ghosts with small purple diamonds on the chest,halloween-pumpkin faces with evil smiles and decently sharp claws were approaching of the house of Frisk's family and friends.

Its better Frisk prepare herself.

\---------

[Frisk's POV]

I was chillingly watching TV and enjoting a sunday that rested on my lap. Heh,the best thing to do! But...wait...why I heard hisses and...laughes,outside? Mmmm...I am gonna take a looky outside with Flowey and Katy...oh,and Chara as well. Heh,she is always with me when I use the locket.

"Uh,Sans,I'll just catch some last straws of sun! Remember to warn to the others.",I said to one of my friends,the skeleton Sans. Surely,he would know by my face I knew something was wrong,but he still would tell to the others,right?

"okay kid. just don't get the attention caught by any weirdo,kay?",Sans spoke to me in his low,chill voice. I answered nooding my head with a smile.

"Uuuuuh,what the heck you ar-WOAH!",Flowey said as I picked up his pot and ran to my room,where Katy was in. She surely was recovered from the heck load of pain she had. And maybe...juuuust maybe she would know what are those noises outside.

"Katy,follow me?",I asked to her. Curiously,she nooded her head quietly. ...Yeah,maybe she sometimes ins't the one to talk in whole loads like me. Meh,Chara helped me understand these kind of people.

When we got outside of the house and went to the back of the house...oh boy.

 

There was GHOSTS! Seven of them!!

 

But,wait...I can't fight,I am a pacifist! But still,those guys don't look like redeemable people! Or gee...what do I do?!

 

...Hmm...

 

Ahah! I got a great idea!

"Oh...give me a moment Katy,I'll craft a plan to strike them down!",I said while rushing to climb down the stairs of the balcony. Katy raised a eyebrow,but shortly she turned her attention to the spooky ghosts. Now,where was those...hah! There they are! The wooden boxs I and the rest of my friends used to transport what we owned.

"Hey Flo,try to distract them with the vines!",I said to Flowey. He looked kind of angry,but he gave a small grunt to me that sounded like "Fine". He summoned vines near the ghosts,and Katy was fighting them. ...Woah! She looked very good fighting! She even had yellow thunders that came from her hands! Anyway,the ghosts were distracted by the vines. Now its my chance!

"Hiyaaaaa!",I yelled out while pushing over the boxes into the ghosts.

\---------

[Third-Person POV]

BAM.  
POW.  
SMACK.  
BOOM.

The boxes felt on four of the phantom beings,crushing them and making them poof in smoke. The diamonds located on their chests detached from their bodies,with cracks all over them.

\---------

[Katy Campbell's POV]

...Woah. Frisk's plan managed to get ride on a good part of the ghosts...She may seem silly,but she can create good strategies to fight indirectly. I quietly thumbed up to her,and she smiled for me.

"Flowey also helped me,so thank him!",Frisk said while she picked the pot where her flower "friend" was in. He reluctantly nooded with a annoyed face. ...Hmmm...he is surely on a phase of redemption.

\---------

[Chara's POV]

Woah...Frisk for me,managed to start a adaption on the world. She,in a way or another,saw that not everyone can be redeemed or befriended with ease,or at all. ...I think I should feel proud of her.

However,three ghostly beings were still standing,and were going to attack Frisk and Flowey. Until...oh god,the noise attracted Toriel,Sans and Undyne.

"Frisk! What is going o-",Toriel was about to say when she noticed the ghostly beings about to attack Frisk and Flowey...and Katy was about to charge a unecessary big blaster to end them. Until...

"NGAAAAAH! LEAVE FRISK ALONE!",Undyne suddenly yelled and summoned one of her cyan magical spears. She pointed them at the ghosts and they shutted screeched and high-pitched screams of fear,picking the diamonds from their fallen comrades and flying away into the forest. ...Heh,Undyne is still cool.

\---------

[Frisk's POV]

"Man,thanks Undyne!",I said,panting out from my attempts to run from the scary ghosties. Undyne is STILL awesome as always!

"No problem,punk!",Undyne said,thumbing up to me and giving that very big smile of hers to me. I couldn't help but smile back to her clutching Flowey's pot on my hands. Sans had his eyes without his white pupils,and a frown mouth,meaning he was probably in deep shock. I quickly frowned looking at him...Undyne understood my sadness and backed up a little so I could go near Sans.

"Youre okay?",I said to him. He instantly snapped back to reality..."woah kid,you made us all worried there. thank god undyne scared those guys.",Sans spoke to me and wrapped one of his hands around me. I smiled,but Flowey hissed a little. I patted Flowey head in a attempt to calm him down,and he awkwardly looked away. Yeah...it will take a bit of a time for him to accept the love I am trying to give to him.

"Thank godness you are ok,Frisk...",Toriel spoke to me. Heh,don't worry my adoptive goat mom,it will take a really hopeless situation for me to give up on my determination for my friends. Even Chara was smiling at me! Sadly the others couldn't see her. Katy came near us while I told about them how I helped her strike down the ghosts.

 

"Everyone,these phantoms will keep invading the city and soon will spread around the whole country,if we don't do something about it. We will have to strike agains't the one responsible for this.",Katy spoke,catching the attention of me and my friends.

"...But we will have to go somewhere like,uh,a mansion?",I asked. ...And her answer was surprising!

 

"...No. We will have to go to another dimension."


	5. Someone is Watching...

[???'s POV]

Heheheheheheh... Poor,poor little Katey... She really have faith on her victory. But oh,she will be very wrong if she continues to think that. She will LOSE to me. Because I have something very special on my sleeves...the "Human SOULS". Cyan,Orange,Blue,Violet,Green,and Yellow. Patience,Bravery,Integrity,Perseverance,Kindness and Justice.

 

Everyone that came from the nasty and dirty cave of the mountain though that the SOULs "dissapeared" because they had no one absorbing or using them. Actually...one of my slaves told to me about them. I though it would just be a useless report I could simply shrug off. But I heard about the Human SOULs...and saw a deep potential. This slave said that absorbing seven Human SOULs could give to the user almost god-like power and could break magical seals with ease. When I heard it...I knew I had to pick those as fast as light if I wished to destroy Katy Campbell for sure. We just look like humans,but actually,we are humanoids with capacities no human being could ever dream having using our necklaces...and with those SOULs,I can be even stronger than anything that inhabited my plane...heheheh...

 

But,ah...my plan ins't complete yet. I just have SIX SOULs. Its not enough to equal the power of a god. I still need a last SOUL...so I can become a goddess. And I know very well the one who have the last SOUL I need. And Katy will bring her to me...alongside her "monster friends" and that little flower. I will CRUSH them until they all are nothing but dust,just to torture "Frisk's" mind and make her give her SOUL to me willingly...and finally,no one will be on my way anymore.

 

I.

Will.

Rule.

ADAMAS!

FOREVER...

 

Heheheheheheh,HEHEHEHEHEHEH,AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!


	6. Chara is Between Us

[Frisk's POV]

Since the last day of Katy's recovering,she worked alongside Alphy to build a machine,giving advises about the machine being made to work in transporting everyone to her homeplane. ...Yup,she ins't exactly from our plane! And probably not human,even trough she looks like it...In a way or another,the machine is getting almost ready (it took another week for it to be builded),and I guess its time to...reveal to everybody why I keep the Heart Locket on. Katy and Flowey know,so I guess its time for everyone else to know.

"I will reveal to everybody about you,Chara. I hope you don't get angry at me...",I said to her appearence,holding thighly on the Heart Locket.

"...No,I won't. What I really don't wish is my old Mom and Dad having a heart attack. Hehe...",Chara answered to me with a awkward laugh. Phew...thank godness she doens't hate me for my decision. I picked Flowey's pot and went to the living room to call every one of my friends there.

"Saaaans? Paaaaps? Dyneeee? Alphyyy? Moom? Daad?",I called everyone. Thank godness they came! ...Come on Frisk,you can do this...

"What is it,my child?",Toriel spoke to me. Gee...I knew Toriel and Asgore's hearts probably were still hurt by the loss of their son and their old daughter,but still,I need to do this,or else I'll have to invent a world of lies,and lying ins't something I enjoy doing everyday!...

"...Uhm...I want to talk about the children you two had...",I said,scratching the back of my hair with my right hand. Toriel and Asgore looked at each other,and then at me,with a expression of confusion,and laughed off...probably trying to deny the truth... God...it would be so umcomfortable. "...I know you two had two children. A biological boy and,uh a adoptive girl.",I continued,and they stopped laughing,transforming their faces into expressions of shock. VERY shocked expressions.

"uuuh,kid,i think you are awkwarding them ou-",Sans tried to say to me,but I continued. I had to speak that Chara was somehow alive,even if it was in a ghostly form and restricted inside a object she owned when she was alive...

"I know you two miss them alot,but I have to tell about something...and it will be useful not only for you two,but for everyone here,I guess",I continued.

"W-what is it?",Both Toriel and Asgore said to me. I breathed in. I builded the braveness inside me to reveal this message...

"k-kid?",Sans said,worried about me.

"FRISK?",Papyrus said to me,even more worried.

"Uuuh...heeey?",Undyne said to me,awkwarded out.

"F-frisk?",Alphys said to me.

 

...I had to do it quickly...

 

...I hope the hearts of my adoptive monster parents won't be hurted...

 

"Actually,Chara is here with us but only I can talk to her wearing this locket.",I FINALLY said.

 

...

 

Everyone that wans't me,Chara or Flowey,had expressions of EXTREME shock. But Toriel and Asgore...geez...if their chins could fall off from their faces,they would have done it,because their mouths were very wide.

\---------

[Asgore's POV]

...Chara...is with us?...

The Human a long time ago I dedicated my heart to take care off alongside my son,Asriel,the one with the expression of hope on her eyes,the one who finded comfort on us...is still with us?

"...She is still...with us?",I asked to Frisk,in a trembled version of my voice.

"Yup,but...here,try this.",Frisk said,as she gave to me the Heart Locket my son once gave to my adoptive daughter. It was difficulty,but I managed to do it. And once I did it,in-front of me,was she. Chara. In a red form of herself...but beside it,it was the same Chara I once took care of. I barely could believe on my own eyes.

"...Hi,Dad,heh...",Chara calmly spoke to me. Her voice was just like how I remembered of her...

"...Its...so nice,seeing you again...",I spoke with many emotions and thoughs filling my mind...and wonders.

"See? She can talk to you now,I guess.",Frisk said to me. She was right.

\---------

[Chara's POV]

Talking again with my adoptive father in a direct way was...wonderful. I tried to hold my emotions the many I could,but I kept dropping them quickly no matter what. My adoptive mother had the same emotions of joy,happiness and nostalgia. Sans and Alphys were surprised on knowing that I was the guide of Frisk trough the whole adventure while Papyrus and Undyne greeted me with largely open arms. ...In a odd way,since I couldn't touch them properly since I was a ghost. Heh...they really accepted it. At first,with shock,but they grew warm.

\---------

[Katy's POV]

Everyone looked so happy. It was like they weren't aware of the danger that we are about to face. The enemies we had to face. The one we had to stop to save both of our worlds...

 

...

 

SAKURA...

The Purple Diamond queen...

...

I don't know,exactly,the interest she has on Frisk,the monster-kind's ambassador...but I must stop her,and help Frisk and her friends,no matter what happens.


End file.
